1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated gauge, and more particularly to a device for measuring blood pressure having a lighted dial.
2. Background of the Art
Technicians often have to work in all conditions of weather and situations involving poor visibility due to lighting. They have to record the readings in gauges such as pressure gauges. Most gauges currently come with some type of reflective dial. These are somewhat easily seen during daylight hours or when illuminated with an external light source light at night or during diminished light conditions. Medical personnel, especially, may have to measure the blood pressure of patients outside of well lighted medical facilities, for example, during an emergency situation at night. During an emergency, a blood pressure reading can be crucial for detecting internal hemorrhaging. Even absent an emergency, it may be required for a medical technician to measure the blood pressure of a sleeping patient in a darkened hospital room. Turning on the overhead room lights is inconvenient and can disturb and waken the patient.
While various devices and method have been disclosed to provide lighting to the dials of gauges, there is still need for improved lighted gauges, to facilitate reading the dial under low light conditions.